gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reichold Particle Battery
|designer= |type=Particle Storage Container |model= |discharge= |function=*Reichold Particle Storage |power source=*Pulse Drive *Storm Drive |power output= |control system=*Digital Intelligence |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era }}The Reichold Particle Battery (alternatively referred to as RP Battery, RPB or Particle Battery) is a key technology used by mobile suits utilising Reichold Particle-based technology. Description & Characteristics A fundamental requirement for Reichold Particle-based systems is ensuring the stable transfer and storage of the particles within a unit. Particle Batteries are a key development that was created initially to collect and study the phenomena, but were repurposed as the particle was used in weapons technology. A modern Reichold particle generating drive will create particles at a rate above that of the system's normal requirements, leading to an excess of supply. To enhance efficiency and reduce strain on a generator these excess particles are usually stored within a particle battery until required (such as firing high output weapons), in order to reduce the strain placed on the drive. By using RPBs as intermediate power supplies standard beam weapons could be powered almost instantly, while larger weapons could be charged faster. Later on machines using generator-powered beam weapons would feature particle batteries built into the frame or weapons themselves, forming a distributed storage system that can power multiple weapons off different points. Internal transfer is performed using a cable version of the same storage technology, using long columns of micro-magnets to allow for safe transfer between systems. Construction Particle batteries are built using an insulated ceramic matrix composite to create the outer shell, which contains a complex array of electromagnets. Unlike more unstable SR particles, regular Reichold Particles can be more easily manipulated by electromagnetic forces and can be kept contained as long as the RPB remains powered. Particles can be then directed by manipulating the battery's internal magnetic field. Battery Variants Large Batteries In a mobile suit largest batteries are typically located in a mobile suit's chest, backpack or large armoured sections. These are connected directly to the unit's drive to achieve a high transfer rate between the it and external weapons. When a machine has to fire a heavy particle weapon it can use both the drive and RP batteries to complete charging with minimal time lag. Heavy artillery units will often feature a larger battery or additional supporting RPBs within the frame to aid charging more demanding weapons. Prior to the development of the Storm Drive, large battery backpacks were fitted onto the Pró̱ta-series mobile suits to emulate the presence of a functional drive. Ships and stationary installations using RP generators will also feature an extensive battery network, used to power the weapons. Unlike mobile suits, these larger units have more space to support more RPBs, and will often have banks of batteries installed near weapon emplacements to improve performance. In some cases weapons may make use of HSR particles, requiring specialised equipment to handle these dangerously unstable particles. Unlike conventional particle batteries, HSR particle batteries are reinforced and only store their contents for an extremely brief period of time before the weapons connected to them are fired. Despite the stronger components HSR particle batteries require more maintenance and more frequent replacement due to the internal damage they suffer. Later research would lead to the development of higher-grade batteries that boasted better durability and storage efficacy of HSR particles, but are more difficult to produce. Small Batteries Smaller RPBs are built into areas such as a mobile suit's shoulders, arms and hands, their main function is the facilitate internal particle movement from the drive and large batteries to weapons. Every SR particle weapon also features at least a single internal RPB to charge Reichold particles that are then converted to weaponised SR particles. RPB Cabling A mobile suit's internal frame also features RP cabling, a flexible form of the particle storage technology meant for particle transfer, rather than storage. Particle cabling is made from a flexible form of the battery technology, using rings of micro-magnets arranged in a single line to direct a flow R particles as required. See also